voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Apostolina
Stephen Apostolina He's married to Karen Apostolina. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - ADR Walla Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Charming (2018) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Epic (2013) - Additional Voices *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - Police Officer, ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - Penguin Prisoner *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *White Fang (2018) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney Feast (2014) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Almost Home (2014) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Argento Soma (2003) - Chairman (ep14) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Alternative World (1999) - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1997) - Additional Voices *Fist of the North Star (1999) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Announcer (ep4) *Naruto (2006) - Midare (ep34), Ninja C (ep27), Oboro (eps27-28), Test Sentinel (Crow; ep24), Tonbo Tobitake (ep24) *Saint Tail (2001) - Crook#1 (ep5) *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Ken Masters *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Zatch Bell! (2006-2007) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Aicho 'Movies - Dubbing' *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Chris *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Sleggar Law *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *Ninja Scroll (1995) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Airforce Officer, Investigator B *The Legend of Manxmouse (1990) - Harrison G. Manxmouse *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *8 Man After (2001) - Additional Voices *Armitage III (1995) - Additional Voices *Bastard!! (2001) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004) - Samurai Walla (ep6) *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Gatchaman (1997) - Alan (ep2) *Macross Plus (1995) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Operator (ep3) *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Additional Voices *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Lean *The Cockpit (1999) - Lambert (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Fourth Brother *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Additional Voices *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *Bobby (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Catch That Kid (2004) - Additional Voices *Charlie Countryman (2013) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Ape Loop Group *Deadpool 2 (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Draft Day (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Elektra (2005) - Additional Voices *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Good Luck Chuck (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Hitchcock (2012) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group *La La Land (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Logan (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Additional Voices *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Monster's Ball (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Nice Guy (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Oblivion (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *RoboCop (2014) - Additional Voices *Ruby Sparks (2012) - Additional Voices *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) - Additional Voices *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) - Additional Voices *That's What I Am (2011) - Additional Voices *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Heat (2013) - Additional Voices *The House with a Clock in Its Walls (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Rocker (2008) - Additional Voices *The Skeleton Key (2005) - ADR Loop Group *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Yogi Bear (2010) - Additional Voices *You, Me and Dupree (2006) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group *Pinocchio (2002) - Eugenio *Rumble in the Bronx (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Twin Dragons (1999) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies' *Wheelman (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Elestomp (ep6) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Kubak (ep22) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Tombstone Org (ep22) Video Games 'Video Games' *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Rioters, Thieves, Vagrants *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) - Cerberus#3 *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Seven Samurai 20XX (2004) - Eight *Transformers: The Game (2007) - ADR Walla Group 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Oboro Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (136) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (49) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2018.